Perfection Isn't Everything
by thegothoholic1
Summary: The life you have is one you must live for yourself. No one can make decisions for you because in the end you will be the one that has to live with it not them. With the help of a stranger will Rosalie Hale be able to figure this out?


_**Hey Guys this is just another one-shot that has a moral to it, to help me get over my writers block(as you can tell it really isn't working). This was also written for my English Short Story assignment except I change the names so it can fit the fanfiction it's in. So basically I was sort of forced to look past my writers block XD (LSHIFOMDJKIDHADBIIDINIW)**_

Perfection Isn't Everything

The life you have is one you must live for yourself. No one can make decisions for you because in the end you will be the one that has to live with it not them. The story that I am about to tell is of a girl that gave everything she had to something she didn't believe in and it tore her up inside. Until one day she had enough and decided to take her future into her own hands.

Ever since she was a child, Rosalie Hale has always been expected to be the best. With her parents being Harper and Liam Hale. Her mom a model and her dad a successful business man she had to be on top of everything she did, it was expected of her. She did what her parents wanted as to not disappoint them but they always expected more than what she gave them, nothing was ever enough.

"Sweet heart you really need to watch your weight, I think you're getting a little to flabby for my liking" my mother says looking at me with critical eyes

"But mom I'm not eating anything but salad, what do you want me to do, starve myself?" I replied, I knew I didn't need to lose weight because I was already under weight or so my doctor says

"Are you talking back to me? I won't stand for such disrespect! Liam control your daughter!" she yells over exaggerating on such a trivial matter

"Rosalie Hale listen to your mother. I thought we raised you better than this, now apologize " he said looking at me with disapproving eyes and then at my mother waiting for approval, which she gave with the nod of her head.

"sorry mother" I rolled my eyes at her, it seemed like the wrong thing to do because the next thing I knew I was being sent to my room.

I was furious, I had done nothing wrong yet here I was because of my mother's over reaction and my father's need to always do right in my mother's eyes. I slammed the door and the sound reverberated across my room making the mirror wobble until I held it still. I sighed and looked at my reflection, deep green eyes that held no spark and brown hair up to the middle of by back that had a natural wave. There had to be more to life than trying to look the best . I couldn't... no I wouldn't be my father, always looking for consent from my mother that he had done the right thing, it reminded me of a puppy trying to get the approval of its master. I heard voice outside and went to my door and opened it a smidge to too peek and listen in on the commotion happening just outside.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing, what did I do to deserve such a rebellious daughter" my mother says looking at a mirror and fixing herself up a bit more

"now darling maybe your over reacting just a bit" my father replies apprehensively I was shocked he had called my mother out on it and a little happy he was defending me

"Excuse me?" my mother says lifting an eyebrow at him "over reacting? her marks in school have dropped and she's talking back, she gives me no respect and you thing I'm over reacting?" her voice escalating to a near yell I see my dad visibly flinch

"maybe you're right I'm sorry for saying such a thing, I don't know what came over me" I frowned of course that little show of confidence he showed wouldn't last too long.

I closed the door and went to the seat across my mirror and looked at my reflection, I didn't like what I saw, sure I was beautiful from someone else's stand point but to me it was just a cover that I could hide myself in. All that mattered to my mother was beauty and grades and to my father it was making sure his wife wasn't disappointed in him. All my life I had done what was asked of me, I was the school Prime Minister _(Yah I'm Canadian XD)_ and had the highest grades in all my classes, but I couldn't help but feel alone. All my friends weren't really my friends but the children of all my mother's friends hoping to get on her good side. I just wanted to break out of the shell that my parents put me in. I realized that my parents would never be happy with who I am, I even wondered if they even cared about me, I shook my head of such thoughts there was no need to dwell on such things.

I hear my cell phone ring and pick it up, not caring who it was just wanting to be left alone in my own thought I answered "hello?"

"Hey Rose it's Alice there's a bunch of us going to the mall downtown want to come?" I reply hesitantly

"um not sure my parents are kind of mad at me right now "

"well then sneak out aren't you like on the first floor, so it's no problem I'm already outside so hurry up" she hangs up before I can reply, I take a deep breath and l take a glance at my door and then to my window, well I figure there is nothing to lose and get changed and then I'm go out through the window. I see Alice's car across the street and get in.

"took you long enough" she says exasperated

Soon enough we're at the mall and I see a bunch of people hanging around the front they don't look to nice either kind of intimidating if I must admit and as we walked through the entrance I could feel their eyes on me I just quickened my pace. The day passed by until it got pretty late and I noticed it was raining out I let out a groan it was raining cats and dogs out there, I wasn't looking forward to going out. I guess Alice took pity on me

"I can just go get the car and pick you up here if you want? You might have to wait awhile there are a lot of people leaving" she asked I looked at her thankfully

" that's alright I'll wait and thanks I really appreciate it" I smiled

"no problem" she says going out making a run for it towards the car. As she left I felt a presence behind me I slowly turned around to find one of the guys from earlier he was staring and smirking at me while I raised my eyebrow at him

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"You know you have really pretty eyes" he smiles at me very confident

" yah? well every one's eyes look cool, they're colourful balls of liquid in your face " I look at him frowning hoping Alice would be here soon, I guess he had nothing to say to that so he just walked away. I suddenly heard a sniffle from someone on the bench, it looked to be a girl around my age, I felt bad so I approached her

"hey are you ok?" I asked she looked at me wearily

"I'm fine!" she snapped at me, she looked apologetic right after " sorry I'm just having a bad day my parents are getting a divorce and it's just hard to deal with, If only divorcing was illegal" saying the last part to herself

"Yah but then murder rates would skyrocket" I told her jokingly, I saw her crack a smile

"guess so" she shrugged smiling slightly

I heard my phone go off and saw the number being my moms, I sighed and put it straight to voicemail

"looks like I'm not the only one who needs to talk" she says to me "come on get it all out , I won't judge I promise" I guess I was keeping it inside to long, I felt so compelled to tell her everything and I did. I told her how my Mom demands perfection all the time and my dad can't or won't stand up for himself and instead follows my mom's lead, I told her how I was tired of it all and how that wasn't what I wanted for myself, I wanted to be happy.

"I just want to be myself, even though I don't know if I can be seeing as how I've spent so long trying to be what everybody wants me to be that I've forgotten who I am and who I want to be"

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked me

"Haven't you been listening? My parents are what's stopping me!" I shouted in frustration

"but they don't have to be" she says as I hear a car horn go off I look to see Alice's car outside. I sigh

"maybe you're right, I got to go thank you for listening" I smiled gratefully at her

"I know I'm right and your welcome thank you for cheering me up even if you didn't know me" she said as I walked to the car

During the drive home I thought about what that girl said maybe she's right, my parents aren't going to have to live with the choices that they make me choose, it's my life and I want to just be me while living it. I decided right then and there that things were going to change and for the better, no one is going to tell me how to live my life.

_**Just FYI ;) (Laughing So Hard I fell Off My Dinosaur, Just Kidding I Don't Have A Dinosaur, But If I Did I'd Name It Wilburt) **_


End file.
